Negi Springfield
, is the main protagonist of the manga/anime and . He is a mage in training and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. Biography 'Note:' The following biography is based on the original manga series by Ken Akamatsu. Events and details will vary in the other manga and the anime series.'' Negi Springfield is the son of master mage Nagi Springfield, famously known as the legendary "Thousand Master". The identity of his mother was revealed in the manga to be Princess Arika Anarchia Entheophysia, a princess of Ostia, she fought along side Nagi in the Great war and was instrumental in ending it. Early in his childhood, Negi came to live with his older cousin (whom he calls older sister, since they grew up together) Nekane Springfield in a small village in the mountains of England. Even as a small child, he lived pretty much alone in the guest house, with Nekane coming to care for him during her breaks while studying in Wales. While there, he befriended Anya , a little girl about a year older than him who helped him study magic, and even gave him his first training wand. Negi spent most of his time getting into trouble, hoping that if he were to get into enough trouble, the Thousand Master would come to save him. His antics ranged from being chased by large dogs to nearly drowning in a river. When Negi was four years old, his wish came true, with unfortunate results. A horde of demons appeared and attacked his village. Just as a demon was about to attack Negi, the Thousand Master appeared just in time to save Negi from receiving a fatal punch from the demon. With a few strikes and a powerful spell, he destroyed all of the demons but the village was already in ruins and most of the village had been already petrified. When the fighting was over the Thousand Master saw Negi and before parting he left Negi his staff and a few words. After the incident Negi, Nekane, and Anya were moved to a village of magicians in Wales, where Negi immersed himself into his studies. He graduated from Magic School at the age of nine at the top of his class of only five students to graduate that year. His certificate of graduation read that to become a he must take on the assignment of teacher in Japan as part of his training. The Headmaster sent Negi to Mahora Academy, a school run by the dean Konoemon Konoe who is a close friend of the headmaster. As part of his assignment Negi is now the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School as the teacher of a class of formerly 31 girls, now reduced to 30. Synopsis The Child Teacher Arc Manga: Negi's teaching career at Mahora middle school got off to an extremely rocky start. As a ten-year-old boy in front of a rambunctious classroom full of 14/15-year old girls (the teachers even mention them being the most energetic class in the school), to his surprise and embarrassment was mob-cuddled by nearly the entire class as soon as he introduced himself. At the start he seemed to have exceptionally bad luck with Asuna Kagurazaka, the first of his students he met as he entered Mahora and also a student whom he not only managed to get on the bad side of before he even began, but discovered that he had to live with as well. However, over time, Negi managed to prove his worth as a teacher to the class, showing them, much to their amazement and sometimes shock, that his maturity, reliability and natural charm are far beyond those of the typical adult, let alone a young naive ten-year-old boy. Negi came to teach class 2-A late in the school year, and as the girls prepared to take their exams, Negi was given his final test to become a full-fledged teacher at Mahora Academy. The test was deceptively simple: Ensure that all the girls in 2-A passed their final exam. Unfortunately, Class 2-A was the bottom-ranked class in the school, particularly the five lowest-scoring students in the class, which he had gathered into a study group dubbed the Baka Rangers (Asuna being part of this group as Baka Red). As Negi searched for ways to improve the grades of his students, the Baka Rangers discovered a legend about a magic book in the Academy's main Library, which was supposed to make anyone who used it smarter. The Baka Rangers, along with their classmates in the Library Exploration Club, decided to make a journey into the depths of the library to find it. However, the Library proved to be far more than anyone would sensibly imagine a library to be. With Negi's magic voluntarily sealed away, the Baka Rangers, despite their additional studying and surprisingly formidable physical abilities, found themselves trapped in the deepest underworld of the library, where Negi convinced them to do some more real studying while they searched for a way out. While studying, they were attacked by the guardian of the book. The Rangers managed to not only get the book from it, but also found a way out with the help of an express elevator to the surface. But because of problems with the elevator they had to sacrifice the book to get back to the surface and back to school, where they were just in time to take the test. Unfortunately, despite the added effort by the rest of the class, 2-A was still ranked at the bottom. Dejected, Negi prepared to leave, despite the pleas to stay. However, it was later discovered that the scores of the Baka Rangers hadn't yet been added to class 2-A's total score. Graded by the Headmaster himself, the scores were re-tallied. The combined scores of the Library Club, as well as the much-improved passing scores of the Baka Rangers, pushed 2-A's score right to the top of the school. Shortly before the school year started up anew, Nekane sent him a letter, where she wondered aloud about Negi searching for a Ministra Magi yet. Negi was explaining to Asuna about Ministra Magi, but was overheard (and misunderstood) by the Narutaki Twins who were eavesdropping through the door. They proceeded to tell the rest of the class, that Negi came to Japan to find himself things from a girlfriend, partner, fiancee, and even a princess (one of the rumors was Negi was actually a prince looking for a bride). Evangeline Arc As it turned out, the discussion was rather timely, as Negi began the new year by finding himself in a battle against two of his own students, a vampire named Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her android Ministra Magi Chachamaru Karakuri, which was an impossible fight for him as he had to deal with their teamwork that never allowed him a chance to chant his spells let alone use them. At the same time, Albert Chamomille, a shady friend of Negi's from Wales, arrived with what he figured was the perfect solution: get a Partner of his own. However, Negi refused to get any more of his students involved in the battle. So he tried to take Evangeline alone once again in a valiant effort, actually holding his own with his collection of antique magical items, but eventually being overwhelmed by Evangeline and Chachamaru's abilities. The battle seemed lost for Negi until Chamo and Asuna saved him. Chamo convinced Negi that the only way they can win is to form a temporary contract with Asuna. With Asuna's help, and a timely sneeze, Negi managed to defeat Evangeline. Kyoto Field Trip Arc After the battle with Evangeline, Negi discovered from her that his father used to spend time in the Kansai area, particularly around Kyoto. At the suggestion of Asuna and Chachamaru, he scheduled a four-day class field trip to Kyoto. Unfortunately, the Headmaster informed him of bad politics between the Kanto Magic Association, which he was the head of, and the Kansai Magic Association over the use of Western-style Magic. A condition for allowing Negi and his class to go on the trip was he was tasked with safely delivering a letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association, and beware of people who would want to interfere with the affairs of the Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations. However, his students managed to complicate matters, f rom the possibility of Setsuna being a Kansai spy, an actual Kansai rogue trying to kidnap Konoka, and Nodoka confessing to Negi that she liked him. Other complications would also arise as Kazumi nearly revealed his secret to the world and then scheming with Chamo to get the entire class embroiled in a game to get the class to make contracts with Negi. In the end, Nodoka managed to win the game, with help of Yue tripping Nodoka and her landing on Negi's lips. However, the group of Kansai rogues were still after Konoka and her slowly awakening powers. The enemy managed to infiltrate and attack the castle, kidnapping Konoka and petrifying everyone inside, along with Konoka's father. The Kansai Rogues used Konoka's latent magic power to summon a powerful demon. Negi, despite using all of the powers he could, couldn't damage the powerful demon and still had his hands full with another powerful mage named Fate Averruncus. The chance of victory seemed non-existent as Negi was face to face with two undefeatable opponents. Only with the intervention of Evangeline and Chachamaru was the demon able to be destroyed and forced the mage Fate to escape. Training/Wilhelm Arc After the Kyoto incident, Negi feels that he was still lacking the strength to protect those who are important to him. To improve himself, he enters an apprenticeship under Evangeline in order to learn magical combat skills, and asks Ku Fei to teach him martial arts, particularly Chinese kenpo. When Evangeline discovers this, she rescinded her agreement to train Negi, only agreeing to it if, with the help of Ku Fei's training, Negi manages to land a single blow on Chachamaru. Negi trains hard under Ku Fei's tutelage, Makie alternately helping and hindering along the way, but in the end, she manages to inadvertently give Negi the opportunity to hit Chachamaru and earn his training. Negi's training, in both magic and martial arts, progresses at a swift rate. This is partially due to the use of Evangeline's resort, an island in a bottle where time passes at a rate of one day for every hour in the real world. This allowed him to get in a full day's training without disrupting his duties as a teacher, although it did tend to wear him out. During this period, a man named Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman came to the campus, kidnapping many of the students that had helped Negi in Kyoto, as well as Chizuru Naba, who had been uninvolved in the fighting. In Chizuru's dorm, Negi also discovered Kotarou Inugami, a boy whom Negi had fought with in Kyoto, who had made his way to Mahora to challenge Negi to a rematch. Kotarou had been injured and also lost some of his Inugami abilities after crossing paths with Herrman. Kotarou was eventually found and taken care of by Chizuru and Natsumi. Kotarou later gave Negi a demon-sealing bottle, stolen from Herrman, and went with him to battle Herrman and his minions, the Slime Sisters, to rescue the girls he had kidnapped. During the fight, Herrman revealed that he was actually a Demon, the same one who destroyed Negi's home village and petrified its people six years ago. While Negi's students managed to free themselves and seal away the Slime Trio, Negi was able to defeat Herrman with a powerful spell that Evangeline had taught him earlier. The School Festival In late June, Mahora Academy held the Mahora Festival, a massive, world-famous school festival celebrated by all schools. During the preparations, Negi was formally introduced to the other Magic teachers and students who also attended the academy, and was told a surprising secret: Every twenty-two years, the World Tree, a mountain-sized tree that dominates the skyline of the entire campus, would glow with power around the same time the festival was held. For some reason, the glow was coming a year early. This glow signified a sharp rise in the magical energy in the area, and at certain points around the tree, even a simple confession of love would have the same effect as a powerful charm or curse. The mages of Mahora had to make it their duty to ensure that no such confessions took place in those areas during the festival. Unfortunately, Negi also had a very full schedule with seeing to his students, many of whom were counting on seeing him at the various events their extracurricular clubs were hosting, not to mention a fighting tournament at the festival that both Kotarou and Evangeline were expecting him to enter. At the same time, another problem comes up, with another of his students at the center. Chao Lingshen had gotten in trouble with the faculty for spying on them, particularly those who used magic. Negi managed to talk the teachers into allowing him to take care of her, and not to erase her memories. In thanks, Chao gave him a special watch called Cassiopeia. During the first day of the Festival, Negi, worn out from previous events, ended up oversleeping (along with Setsuna) when he intended to take a short nap. Panicking that he had lost the entire day, the Cassiopeia watch activated, taking Negi and Setsuna all the way back in time to the beginning of the day. With a time machine at his disposal, his overstuffed schedule was much easier to handle, as he could always go back in time and take care of anything he did not have time to do before on the next go-around. Over the course of four "days", Negi would see the festival's attractions with Setsuna, go on a date with Nodoka (With disastrous results for Asuna), and help some of his students with the class' haunted house. He would also see his other students at their club activities, patrol the festival for confessions, try out for the tournament, and even help Chisame win a secret cosplay contest, all within the first day. The second day, Negi participates in the Mahora Fighting Tournament, along with Takamichi and many of his own students. Between his training by Ku Fei and Evangeline, and his own intelligence, Negi makes it to the finals, defeating Takamichi, Takane D. Goodman, and Setsuna in turn. However, Negi lost in the final match to Alberio Imma, a compatriot of Negi's father Nagi, whoused his Pactio artifact to become Nagi as he was shortly before Negi's birth. After the tournament, Negi discovers that the tournament is part of a plan by Chao to expose the "Inner World" of mages, demons, and monsters to the "Outer World." To this effect, she has leaked images and video of the tournament all over the world. Thanks to his impressive showing in the tournament, Negi becomes an almost instant celebrity. For the rest of the second day, Negi avoids the inquisitive reporters and others by using the age-disguising pills to make himself appear to be a teenage version of himself. During this time, He spends some time (and another trip through time) with Ako Izumi, another of his students, who happens to have fallen in love with his older-looking self. After attending Ako's concert, Negi goes back in time again to attend the tour of the school's Library, where he finds himself in the middle of Yue's conflicting feelings between her friendship with Nodoka and her own crush on Negi. This is eventually resolved, resulting in a fifth Pactio with Yue, and Haruna Saotome also taking advantage of the opportunity to make a Pactio of her own. He also tries to help Asuna that night with her date with Takamichi, but it doesn't go as planned. After hearing from Ku Fei that Chao plans to drop out of the Academy and return home after the festival, he confronts her to find out why she is trying to expose the mages, as well as her reasons for leaving. Chao responds by challenging him to a battle. If he wins, she'll give up her plans. but if he loses, he'll have to join her. Either way, she says that she'll also tell him the truth in the process. Chao gains the upper hand in the fight, unti Setsuna and Kaede intervene. They grab Negi and make their way to the school's roof, where Chao is ambushed by the entire class... who throw her a surprise going-away party. After the party, Chao leaves, with the situation unresolved. At the end of the night, Negi gathers his partners, as well as Kaede, Ku, and Chisame, and brings them all to Evangeline's resort, to figure out how they're going to deal with Chao's plans. Unfortunately, when they leave to begin the final day of the festival, they find that they've fallen into a trap. Chao had rigged the Cassiopeia watch that Negi has to activate on its own during the third day of the Festival and send him into the future. Hence, with the activated Cassiopeia watch interfering with the magic of Evangeline's resort, it results in Negi and his crew being stranded there eight days in the future, where Chao has succeeded in her plans to expose magic to the world. Usng an army of robots, Chao took over several key places around the campus, using the World Tree's power to unleash a world-wide "Forced Recognition Magic", removing the usual skepticism people would have to the revelation of magic all at once. With the evidence compile and leaked by Chao, this has caused a serious consideration of the truth all over the world, with worldwide acceptance projected to occur in only a few years. The magic teachers of Mahora Academy, Negi included, are being held responsible for their failure to stop Chao, and will likely all be turned into Ermines. Negi is arrested by Gandolfini and imprisoned in a magic-proof cell, as they await their punishment. However, Negi's partners rescue him, and come up with a plan. Although it's been a week since the festival, they believe the World Tree should still have some measure of it's power left. Delving deep underground, they find that the tree's roots are still glowing, with enough power to activate Cassiopeia one more time. Negi activates the time machine, bringing them all back to the present... and several hundred feet straight up! Negi manages to create a soft landing for he and the girls, but the use of all this magic has worn him out, and he collapses. Forewarned with the knowledge of how Chao pulled off her plan, Chamo and the girls allow Negi to rest while they go off to set up Negi's plan to stop her: Using an old store of weapons designed to stop magically-empowered constructs, they arm a thousand of the festivalgoers under the pretense of the festival's new Main Event: A "staged" battle between mages and the Martian robot army. However, the presence of a second army is countered by Chao, who simply launches her attack an hour early. Mahora Academy quickly becomes a surprisingly non-lethal war zone, magic disruption blasts exchanged with clothes-stripping energy beams and time-displacement bullets. During this battle, Negi finally recovers, just in time to have a seventh Pactio initiated by Chisame, who is needed to counter a cyberspace attack by Chachamaru. Once again, Negi found himself in conflict against his own students, as he found his path barred by Mana Tatsumiya and Chao's robot army. With the help of Kotarou and his other students, however, Negi fought his way to a final showdown with Chao atop an airship hovering high over the festival. Negi managed to hinder Chao, forcing her to reveal her magical power (amplified by several symbols drawn to her body) with Fire as her elemental affinity-much to the surprise of all witnesses of the battle especially Negi. In the middle of the battle, Negi warned Chao of her disastrous power as it may endanger her life however, she ignored the warning and replied that this is for all or nothing and she had "killed" herself for 2 years for her purpose and ambition. When Negi asked Chao whether the 2 years she had spent with her friends is irrelevant and never existed, Chao paused for a moment and admitted that the factor mentioned was not counted on. At the climax of the battle, the magical symbol at Chao's head burst, rendering her open for Negi's final blow. Negi achieved victory against Chao but the battle left them both drained of energy, and several hundred feet in the air. Fortunately, they were saved by the timely intervention of their students/classmates. Unfortunately, the battle lasted long enough for Hakase to finish the spell. However, Chao told Negi that she had ordered Hakase to alter the spell in the event Negi managed to defeat her in battle. The spell was changed to a very powerful wish for world peace for one day. While everyone celebrated the end of the festival, Negi confronted Chao again and asked about the magical seals on her body. Negi confessed that he believes they had something to do with her tragic 'past' but Chao doesn't answer. Saying there is nothing left for her there, she attempts to leave with the last intact time piece but is stopped by Negi. Several of her other classmates arrive and Negi says that there is something for her there and asks her to become a strong mage by his side. However, Chao persisted on leaving for her time, keeping her word for losing to Negi. To keep Negi and the others from stopping her, Chao revealed her most diabolical weapon yet: Her family tree, which would by definition contain just whom Negi eventually marries therefore, literally inflicting psychological damage to Negi's party. Journey to the Magic World After the MahoraFest, Negi and the others went beneath the World Tree to an appointed meeting with Alberio and Evangeline, where Negi finally received irrefutable proof that his father was still alive, even now. With the first term over, Negi is planning to spend the summer by going to Wales in hopes of entering the Magic Country and finding more information about his father. Asuna and several other girls are invited to join him, (either invited or Negi being coerced). They are now officially recognized as the English Culture Research Club and are given permission to travel overseas by the Dean of Mahora. Accompanying Negi when he goes on this trip are his Ministrae Magi (Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, and Chisame), Kū Fei, Kaede, Chachamaru, Kazumi, Sayo and Kotarou. Along with his students and Kotarou, Negi is also joined by his childhood friend Anya, who arrived in Japan 12 days before the trip to check on Negi. After a series of misunderstandings and some more training sessions, Negi and his associates head out to England. After arriving in London, they are soon found by Ayaka's group and meet up with Donet McGuiness. After a cheerful reunion with Nekane and a short tour of his hometown, including the Merdiana School of Magic where he and Anya graduated, Negi reveals his intent to enter the Magic Country to search for his father to Nekane. He is led to the basement of Merdiana and is shown the still-petrified remains of those who fought to protect his village. This only steels his resolve as he and the rest of the White Wing Club prepare to enter the portal to the Magic Country. Negi's trip into the Magic Country starts smoothly, but immediately begins to go wrong. Due to the immigration laws, he must keep his Pactio cards, weapons and other magical items within a sealed container before entering the city. He is informed by Donet that four unauthorized people had also teleported along with the gathered mages. Sure enough, the people being detained are four of his students: Yuna, Akira, Ako, and Makie, who until now, had no idea of his magic abilities. But before he has the time to do anything, he is suddenly attacked by Fate Averruncus, whom he had also fought in Kyoto. Though gravely injured by Fate's initial attack, Negi manages to fight back after the release of his Pactio Cards and weapons from their sealed container. Konoka manages to heal Negi's injuries with her Pactio Artifact but Fate still delivers several attacks before leaving the scene with a parting blow which destroys the Gateport. The backlash of the attack scatters Negi and his students across the Magic World, hundreds of miles away. When the young wizard regains consciousness, he finds himself stranded in a large rainforest in the magical world with only Chachamaru by his side. She informs him that it will be a difficult journey finding the rest of the students that accompanied Negi when Fate Averruncus used 'forced teleportation magic'. Slowly, starting with Chisame, Negi finds out where most of Ala Alba and the four accidental stowaways are. He and Kotarou enter a tournament to free Ako, Akira, and Natsumi, who had also passed through the gate. After an early battle, Negi is attacked outside the tournament and saved by Jack Rakan, although not before Negi gets his arm severed off. After Negi recovered from his injury, he left to train with Jack Rakan. Rakan reveals his past to Negi as well as telling him some of Ala Rubra's history. Rakan also reveals that Fate Averruncus's power far exceeds Negi's. Rakan tells Negi there is a way to reach Fate's level, but Negi have to mak e a choice. He must choose one of two magical paths; embrace light magic and continue in his father footsteps, or choose dark magic and follow his teacher, Evangeline. Negi is told that once he chooses one of these paths, he can never go back to the other. In the end, after realizing he can no longer follow his father's past, he chooses dark magic to forge a new identity. Negi then falls into a coma and fights a spiritual copy of Eva in a duel inside his mind. If he loses, he will either die or lose all of his magical abilities, but if he wins he will gain the power to defeat Fate Averruncus. After two days (10 days within his own heart), Negi is seemingly defeated by 'Eva'. But after remembering his friends encouragement, Negi finally understands the true meaning of the test; he must willingly and truly embrace the darkness. Negi takes a full blast from 'Eva' and absorbs the energy, and unlocks his dark powers. However, by the time of the Ostia festival, Rakan pronounces that Negi is not ready yet. Runes or markings of some sort seem to glow on Negi's arms when he taps into the darkness. During the rescue of Nodoka, Negi utilizes several techniques learned from Eva and easily defeats the bounty hunters. Right after the Ostia tournament has started, Fate Averruncus shows up and confronts Negi with a deal; Fate would safely escort Negi and his friends to the gate portal in Ostia in return that Negi will leave the princess to Fate. Negi refuses the offer angrily and attacks Fate in the street, but he is blocked. Fate decides then that he does not need the princess and offers a second deal for the safe return of Negi and his friends: leave Fate and his companions alone with their plan to destroy the Magical World. Fates objectives are also to render Negi powerless, like the demon Graf Herrman tried to do when he came to the Mahora Academy, and which Setsuna attempts to reveal to Negi, with a powerful magical item that would force him to honor his word if he chooses to leave Fate alone, even if Negi lies when he says it. (The oath was that Negi should never interfere with anything Fate was involved with, and that somehow, would also involve Negi to stop the search for his father). The reason for this, about why it is one of Fates objections, has not been released yet. Negi eventually refuses Fate's offer, so Fate officially declares Negi his nemesis. Fate then launches a physical assault on the group and Negi retalizates with Magic Erebus and the fight between him and Fate begins. This time, it seems that Negi is as powerful as Fate and to Fate's surprise, Negi easily punches Fate's stomach. Still, Fate seems to be more powerful and Negi can't defeat him that easily. During the fight, when Nodoka and Kotarou arrive, they learned Fate's real name is Tertium. Fate eventually escaped after Asuna and Rakan arrive on the scene. After the battle, they have to leave because the security guards from Ariadne are coming. While Negi was escaping, he flew (actually, jumped) past Yue, who was in an Ariadne Royal Knight uniform. Negi recognizes her, but isn't really sure since Yue doesn't remember him. Soon, the rest of the guards catch up to Negi, but Yue let's him go, although she doesn't know why she did it. Back on Haruna's ship, he wonders if that was Yue and why she actually helped him to escape. Later, they have a meeting on what they have learned about Fate and his intentions. According to what Negi manages to read in Nodoka's petrified diary it says that one of Fates missions was to render Negi powerless. And more importantly, it says that ten years ago, Fate and Nagi defeated one another. Then Rakan starts to explain how the whole story started with a video to Negi and the Ala Alba (minus Yue, Anya and as it is later revealed; Asuna). The video shows Nagi and his comrades during the Great War 20 years ago. It shows how Rakan became a member of Ala Rubra, how and why Nagi became a hero, their fights with the enemies; Fate (who appears as a young man), with the secret organisation Cosmo Entelecheia who nearly succeeded to destroy the Mundus Magicus and how the world was saved. Meanwhile, Asuna and Anya are captured by Fate's conspirators and Shiori is currently posing as Asuna as she spies on Negi's group. No one in the party has realized this yet. Negi finds out that he has gotten stronger. According to Rakan's strength chart, Negi's former base strength was around 500 when he met Rakan, and his new base strength is around 730. This is multiplied by 1.5 in Negi's Magia Erebea base form into 1100, and doubles from there into 2200 when he uses Armationem; and by Negi absorbing elemental magic, he is able to augment his offense, defense, and mobility to overcome some gaps in power. Rakan told Negi that Fate's strength is more at least 8000, but he isn't sure. Later, Negi gets nervous when he finds out that Rakan has entered the Nagi Springfield Cup. Rakan tells Negi that as he is Nagi's rival and Fate has lost to Nagi, he and Nagi are on about the same power level. Rakan expands, saying if Negi cannot beat Rakan, he won't beat Fate either, and since Negi is after "true strength" (the level of power that Nagi, Eva, Rakan, and Fate have), defeating Rakan himself is Negi's gateway to that level. Chisame tells Negi that Rakans strength is around 12,000. Negi demonstrates a new spell he's attempting to learn; Khilipl Astrape (Thousand Thunderbolts), which has 10 times the power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens . That spell was previously the most destructive in Negi's arsenal. However, Negi's Khilipl Astrape isn't yet perfected with a lengthy incantation, but he intends to absorb the perfected spell to multiply his maximum strength by a factor of 5 or 6 (to at least 11,000, possibly peaking at 13,200, comparable to Rakan and in excess of Fate's estimated 8000). Even Theodora, Seras, Ricardo and an illusory Evangeline have come to help Negi (along with Kotarou) with some extra training in order to defeat Rakan. Theodora makes a temporary pactio with Negi, in which Negi is the minister and Theodora is the magister. Theodora says it will be their first "ace in the hole" in the fight against Rakan. Negi's final stage of training was mental, and took place inside of Evageline's scroll, where Negi's time perception was sped to the maximum of 72x normal. Once Negi finished his training he and Kotarou began the fight against Jack Rakan. At first in the fight it appeared that Negi had the upper hand in the fight due to his artifact and use of Raisoku Shundou (instant movement in lightning speed), but as the fight continued, Rakan found weaknesses in the technique Raisoku Shundou and used them against Negi. After a barrage of devastating blows by Rakan, Negi was down for the count. However he remembers his promise with Ako and miraculously stands up. Negi then asks Kotarou to buy him 43 seconds for his ultimate comeback in which Kotarou gladly accepts and turns into his ultimate shadow-dog form. Kotarou then buys him 38 seconds fighting both Rakan and Kagetarou. Kotarou manages to take down Kagetarou, but is defeated by Rakan. Negi then activates his ultimate spell Duplex Complexio . After overcoating 2 chilpl astrapes he pummels Rakan with overwhelming speed, but sufficiently lacks the strength and power to finish it. This makes him trick Rakan into a strength contest by showing off his unison lightning lance and absorbs Rakan's attack. When he hits Rankan with the lightning lance and 2 chilpl astrapes, the fight appears to be over. But, somehow Rankan manages to get up. He declares Negi a man and wants to fight Negi further. They both know they have used up most of their magical power and cannot use any more. So, they revert to using common fist fighting. The battle is officially declared a draw. Unfortunately, this comes with a split in the prize money, which leaves Negi not having enough to free his students, until Rakan gives him the other half, which is used to finally free Natsumi, Akira, and Ako from their slavery. On their way to preparing to storm Fate's base, Negi runs into Yue's group and after a short battle, confirms it's her using the pactio card's telepathy function. They are then confronted by the governor general of Ostia, who insults his mother, Arika Anarchia Entheophysia, and wanting to use Negi's strength to take over the world. After exchanging blows and being pinned down by Kurt Godel and are forced to escape. While briefing with Rakan about his identity he finds a letter for Godel telling him to attend the ball. During the ball he completes his Pactio with Chachamaru and Ku Fei and goes to meet Kurt Godel in a private room, with Nodoka, Asakura, and Chisame accompanying him. Kurt shows a flashback saying that the Megalomesembrian Council was responsible for the attack on his village causing Negi to be corrupted by Magia Erebea and attempting to kill him. He is stopped by the girls and it is revealed that Kurt wanted to be killed in order to place him within his group in his attempt to "protect" humans against the various "evils" of the Magical World. Kurt showed them a video in which Nagi and Ala Rubra saves Arika from execution, and asked Negi to join Megalo Mesembrian on one condition, that is to get rid of the bounties on their heads, however Negi refused when he found out that Kurt is trying to save only the human population of Megalo Mesembrian and not all the over 1.2 billion people in Mundus Magicus. Kurt got annoyed by Negi's words and they commenced in battle. Through the battle, Negi realizes that Kurt's fighting style is the same as Setsuna's, and, being a demon-slaying art, is the perfect counter to the dark art Magic Erebea. Using his knowledge of this he turns the battle to his advantage and nearly beats Kurt, but the spell starts to take over again. He is saved by the intervention of Takahata. Personality and Abilities Negi is a kind-hearted boy, with a very optimistic outlook toward life. Though he is just ten years old, he at times shows maturity far beyond his years much to the amazement and admiration of his older and rowdier students. On an emotional level, Negi is still considered as a child and he often does not realize the full extent of the feelings of the girls around him. He is also naive in many aspects of the world and his normally optimistic outlook on things does put him at a disadvantage when a more realistic approach is needed. Negi cares for all the girls in his class, and out of his own interpretation of his duties as a teacher, and the parting advice from Nekane, and an overall liking of people in general, he often goes beyond what most other teachers would consider an acceptable level of involvement in the affairs of his students. This, combined with his kindness, intelligence, unique maturity, and his unwarranted cuteness have earned him the respect, admiration, and even affection of the students in his class. His naive nature also seems to make him rather gullible as well as he seems to take relatively minor things as very serious. Negi's one true character flaw is that he tends to push himself too hard, especially for a boy his age. Between teaching his classes, training in both high-level martial arts and advanced training in magic combat, His drive to match his father's achievements takes a heavy toll on him both physically and mentally much to the worry of the ones around him, particularly Asuna. Negi specializes in wind-based spells and light magic and his command over lightning spells (his father's speciality) is growing as well. When Negi sneezes, he summons up a powerful gust of wind that can blow up skirts, or even blast off the clothes of anyone near him, especially Asuna's (The sneeze is considered a form of the spell Flans Exarmatios, a spell that disarms any in the immediate vicinity, including but not limited to amor/clothing). Negi's sneeze has also shown that it can unintentionally strengthen some of Negi's attacks with the extra force of the gust. He demonstrates excellent marksmanship skills, and owns many magical antiques, including a rare antique magic gun. At present Negi has formed fifteen Probationary Contracts in the manga. In the first anime series, due to necessity Negi had to make probationary contracts with every girl in the class. Currently in the second anime series, Negi has completed a provisional contract with Evangeline and Chachamaru who were the last two students in his class, whom he didn't do so yet, meaning he has completed a contract with all of his students. He has learned Magica Erebea which consists of a defense-attack (darkness-absorbing flames) mode or a mobility (lightning-absorbing thunder) mode. Both eat away at his soul and distort his soul towards the darkness. Once the corrupts peaks he turns into a Devil form and only thinks of killing the enemy In the latest issues, Negi is shown to have made a pactio, his artifact being a small journal that contains the Pactio cards for everyone he has a contract with. Using this artifact, he has access to all the artifacts of his partners. He was shown using Asuna's and Setsuna's artifacts in battle with Rakan, and he later used one of Konoka's fans to heal himself after the battle. Custom Spells ; Magic Fist (魔法拳 MAHŌKEN) :The personal style of Negi Springfield combining Western magic and martial arts, firing spells off his fists in melee combat. :*Fuuka Hōken (風華崩拳, lit. "Crushing Fist of Majestic Winds") :*Ōka Hōken (桜華崩拳, lit. "Crushing Fist of Majestic Cherry Blossoms") :*Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei (桜華槍衝、太公釣魚勢, roughly "Spear Thrust of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Grand Duke Fishing Stance") :*Raika Hōken (雷華崩拳, lit. "Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning") :*Byakuraishō (白雷掌, lit. "White Lightning Palm") :*Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō (獄炎崩山托天掌, lit. "Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm") :*Raisoku Shundō (雷速瞬動, lit. "Lighting Teleportation") :*Διὀς Λὁγχη, TITANO-KT'ONON (雷神槍「巨神ころし」, lit. "Thunder Deity Spear, "Titan Slayer"). Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Negi has become an adept combatant thanks to his training with Ku Fei; his skills became sharper from actual combat experience with adversaries such as Kotaro and Fate. *'Enhanced Speed': Even before learning Chinese Martial Arts, Negi has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Negi has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. *'High-Level Intellect': Negi has shown himself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. As a teacher, Negi's grades are near the top, despite his work as a mage in training. Aside from that, Negi appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. *'Expert Magic Spells' =Relationships= Family *'Nagi Springfield:' A powerful magister magi known as "The Thousand Master", He is Negi's father who was thought dead when Negi was born. Considered deceased by most, one night he mysteriously appeared before Negi to save him when his village was in danger, and gave him his staff. Negi believes his father is still alive, and follows every clue he finds about his whereabouts, determined to find him. One of Negi's reasons to work so hard is to become a master mage just like his father. Although several characters believe he is alive, no one knows where he is. *'Nekane Springfield:' Negi's cousin (whom he calls older sister, since they grew up together). After his father disappeared, she and her parents took the orphaned Negi in. Her gentle personality is largely based on interpretations through disjointed flashbacks, so it is hard to identify precisely what she is like. What has been indicated however is that she took on more of a motherly role in his life, as at one time she even risked herself to protect him from harm. She is shown to be someone that Negi cares greatly for and respects a lot. *'Arika Anarchia Entheofushia': After the tournament in the magic world, it is revealed through an encounter with the Megalomesembrian senator, that Arika (First mentioned during Rakan's movies of his adventures with Ala rubra) is in fact, Negi's mother. Not much is known about her, other than she traveled with Nagi and Ala Rubra *'Chao Lingshen': Assuming that what Chao Lingshen said about being a descendent of Negi Springfield is true, then it is certain that Negi has at least one child in the future and that one of his descendants gives birth to Chao Lingshen. *'Asuna Kagurazaka': Because Arika is Negi's mother, he is related to Asuna. The exact nature of this relation is not yet fully known. Students Negi seems to get along well with mostly all of his students. Their feelings for him can vary from friendship to love though Negi is oblivious to anything other than friendly relationships. *'Asuna Kagurazaka:' Negi and Asuna's relationship starts off on very shaky ground, as he was forced to live in the same room with her as a request from the academy's dean, but also happened to replace the homeroom teacher she happened to have a crush on. However, their relationship quickly improves as they get used to each other. Curiously, Asuna resembles Nekane a lot, so it was easy for Negi to develop a little brother/big sister relationship with her. Asuna was the first to find out about Negi's secret and was the first person that Negi made a probationary contract with, when his life was threatened by Evangeline. Her strength, determination and immunity to enemy magic proved to be invaluable in many dangerous situations. *'Konoka Konoe:' Negi's other roommate, and the dean's granddaughter. She always acts as a mediator between Asuna and Negi when there is tension between them. As the heir to the "Kansai Magic Association", a powerful group of mages from Western Japan, she was attacked by enemies who wanted to harness her latent magical power, but was protected by Negi and his allies. Since then, she studies magic under Negi and Evangeline, and even made a probationary contract with him, gaining great healing abilities along with basic magic. *'Setsuna Sakurazaki:' One of Negi's closest students and allies. She is a hanyo, or half demon, who has sworn to protect Konoka Konoe, and is an expert at Shinmei-ryu (lit. God-Crying Style). Though at first she stated that she was disappointed at Negi's so far performance during the Kyoto Field Trip Arc, Setsuna soon realized that not only was he a valuable ally, but a great leader and teacher as well. She also makes a probationary contract with Negi during this arc to better increase their chances of defeating a horde of yokai ''summoned by Chigusa Amagasaki. As the series has progessed, her relationship with Negi has grown to the point where she would even state she would not stand by if Negi were threatened, and would protect his life as she would do for Kokoka. She highly respects Negi as both a teacher and a friend. *'Evangeline A.K. McDowell:' A former enemy of Negi, she is a powerful true vampire criminal who had most of her powers sealed by the thousand master 15 years ago, being trapped in Mahora Academy since then. Nagi promised to release her from this curse someday, but Eva's hopes for it to happen were crushed by the news of his disappearance. When Negi moved to the Academy, she tried to attack him in order to drain his blood to obtain enough power to break free by herself, until Negi defeated her with Asuna's help. Later in the series, Negi decides to ask her to instruct him in magic as her apprentice, occasionally giving her a bit of his blood as payment. Just like she was in love with Nagi (and some chapters showed she still does), she seems to be developing some feelings for Negi as well. *'Kū Fei:' Just like Negi sought Eva's aid to increase his magical abilities, he now trains under Kū Fei in Chinese Kenpo, hoping to be strong enough in both magic and close combat just like his father. She eventually made a Pactio with Negi during the trip to the Magic World. *'Ayaka Yukihiro:' 3-A's class representative. She is the girl most overtly fond of Negi, though she stands by the position that she is only interested in Negi because he "needs a mother figure". Actually her feelings for him are a mixture of physical infatuation and brotherly love, as she apparently still has not gotten over the loss of her younger brother, who died during birth the same year Negi was born. *'Nodoka Miyazaki:' Soon after Negi became her teacher, she developed a crush on him despite her nervousness around guys. Always supported by her best friend Yue (who has now developed her ''own feelings for him), she is the only one of Negi's students to confess to him. She is also the first one to have a real (non Pactio related) kiss with Negi. She is the second student to form a provisional contract. Obtaining an item that can give her access to the thoughts of anyone, Nodoka became an invaluable asset in his party. *'Chao Lingshen:' The main antagonist of the Mahora Festival arc, she gave some trouble to Negi and his friends during the festival, claiming that she came from the future and is in reality a descendant of Negi. She also claims her true intentions are to change the world for the better suggesting that something happens in her time that was bad enough to want to change history to stop it. She was defeated by Negi in the end. *'Chisame Hasegawa:' Originally seeing Negi as a bizarre brat, Chisame has slowly warmed up to Negi. Her opinion of Negi starts to change when she learns he is a fan of her homepage on the web. Negi also helps Chisame come out of her introverted shell into a more confidant individual. In Asuna’s absence, she designates herself as temporary guardian of Negi. This doesn’t happen until later volumes in the manga when Negi fulfills a promise to her saving her from a tentacle monster. Currently, she is one of the few girls that has a platonic relationship with Negi and does not have romantic feelings for him, however she does show signs of "jealousy" towards Akira in chapter 289, making her possibly "one" of them. Pactios Negi has performed many Pactios through out the series. So far in the Mahou Sensei Negima! Series he has performed Probationary Contracts with the following girls: *Asuna Kagurazaka *Nodoka Miyazaki *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Konoka Konoe *Yue Ayase *Haruna Saotome *Chisame Hasegawa *Kazumi Asakura *Kaede Nagase *Ku Fei *Chachamaru *Shiori/Luna *Ako Izumi *Yuna Akashi *Makie Sasaki *Mana Tatsumiya *Akira Okochi *Evaangeline A.K. McDowell In both TV anime versions of Negima, Negi has contracts with only the 31 girls in his class. Meanwhile, in the live-action series and the Negima!? neo manga, Negi has pactios with just Asuna, Nodoka, and Konoka. Friends *'Albert Chamomile (Chamo):' Negi's pet/familiar. A perverted, lingerie stealing, chain-smoking, talking ermine that Negi freed from a trap five years ago. Since then, Chamo has been fiercely loyal to Negi and admires him very much. He cares strongly for Negi and will fight to protect him, but he is not above using him to try to make a fast buck when possible. *'Kotarō Inugami:' A wolf hanyō whose first encounter with Negi was as an enemy of his. Kotarō was one of the mercenaries hired to kidnap Konoka in Kyoto. After he was defeated by Negi and co., he was under the custody of the Kansai Magic Association, where his abilities to transform and summon wolf spirits were sealed. In order to challenge Negi for a rematch, Kotarō escaped and set for Mahora Academy. There he discovered a plan by Wilhelm and the Slime Sisters against Negi and lend him a hand to defeat them. For risking his life to protect Negi and his students, he was pardoned and decided to live in Mahora as an elementary school student. Since then Kotarō became Negi's rival, and one of his best friends. *'Anya:' Negi's childhood friend from his original hometown who also attended the magic academy that he graduated from. She too has a crush on Negi, despite her many claims to the contrary. Due to her lack of development, she feels threatened by girls with shapely bodies, declaring them to be her enemies. Trivia *Interestingly enough since Negi's mother was once queen of Ostia, also known as the "Queen of Calamity", this would mean that Negi is royalty in the magic world. Which makes the rumors of the 3-A girls, that Negi is actually a prince, true. *Before Asuna burned Chao Lingshen's family tree book, Chisame Hasegawa 'accidentally' (debatable) glanced in it, making her the only person to possibly have seen who will be Negi's wife. *Negi's name is actually a pun: Negi in Japanese means scallion, also known as green onions, spring onions or, vitally, Welsh Onions, and are in the same family as the leek, which is a national symbol of Wales. He likes spring onion kabobs with grilled chicken, because his name is in it. His nickname, "Negi Bōzu", is another pun since while "Bōzu" can be translated as "brat", "Negi Bōzu" literally means "Onion Head". Evangeline, being a vampire, hates green onions. *According to the character design discussions in volume one, he is stylistically inspired by the titular hero of Harry Potter, in that he is a young British Mage with bad eyesight who was raised without his parents. From thereon, his idealistic, upbeat and positive personality diverges from his troubled inspiration. Volume one also states his original name as Negi T. Silverberg. *Due his training with Ku Fei. His fightstyle similiar to Leo Kliesen from Tekken series. Despite by their hair style and fight styles are mainly Hakkyoku-Ken. *To match this scheme, the design of the DVD-Boxes in Continental Europe, especially the Headline, uses a variation of/copies the Harry Potter design. From Animepedia, a Wikia wiki. References Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters